


Once Bitten Twice Cried

by TransBoyWonder



Series: WEREWOLF CRIES [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: SERIES: Prt 1 Emma is attached and left with some strange injuries that only Regina can explain.





	Once Bitten Twice Cried

Snow banged on Regina’s door with tears streaming down her cheeks. The ice outside had gathered on her knitted hat. Henry bolted for the door but his mother was there in a flash . He stopped at the top of the stairs ready to listen in on the women’s conversation.

“Have you heard anything?” Regina realized how quickly the words escaped her lips. Emma had been missing or 24 hours. She had started her search 13 hours ago. When the blonde had not picked Henry up from school it was obvious something was wrong. Her phone went right to voicemail. Regina found the sheriff’s car flipped over in the woods. The banana colored bug was crunched. However there was no tire tracks in the snow. No footprints, and no sign of a crash besides the car. The trees around the place were untouched. 

“No, Hook says he hasn’t seen her in a week. David is searching the town now. Grumpy is going down the mine.” Snow was practically twitching with agitation. “Do you think someone took her?” 

“Anything is possible. I called Maleficent and she is coming over to send out a locating spell.” Snow wanted to snap about how they couldn’t trust a villian. But if she’d learned anything from the woman in front of her it was not to assume. 

“Why can’t you do the locator spell?”

“Because I promised Emma I wouldn’t.” Snow instantly had a million questions about that. None that Regina was ready to answer without the sheriff’s consent. 

“Come inside.” Mary Margaret didn’t need to be told twice. Her boots brought in mud the melted snowflakes. It was almost as if the wilderness came with her wherever she went. Henry snuck around the corner to get more information. Regina, knowing full well what her son was up to, answered.

“Henry, please put the kettle on.” The teenager straighten up. Turning on the heels of his chucks and putting together the loose leaf chamomile tea. 

 

“Regina?” The queen was in jeans and a loose fit buttoned down. She had little makeup on and looked as thought she’d gotten no sleep. 

“Snow, don’t ask me where she is. If I knew I wouldn’t have called you.” The truth was Regina and Emma had started making a lot of promises as friends. They had become closer than either had intended. 

“Why can’t you use a locator spell on Emma?”

“I told you,” Regina’s mouth got big as if that would help spell it out “I promised.” Snow shook her head at the answer. 

“Regina, don’t you think in this situation she would understand?” This aggravated Regina, of course promises meant nothing to Snow. She made and broke promises more than a girl on prom night. 

“Mom doesn’t break promises.” Henry said holding three mug handles in between his fingers. 

“Henry-” Snow started, about to mansplain how this situation called for dire action. When Regina’s phone rang. 

On the second ring her cell was up to her ear. Regina held her breath at the hope that it was news from the blonde.

“ Emma?”

“Madame Mayor?”

“This is she.”

“It’s Dr. Whale, I’m here with Emma. She listed you as her emergency contact.”

“Is she alright,’ ‘Emergency contact ?’ Regina thought in a complete shock. Snow started to go for the phone, but the mayor took it out of reach. 

“It’s a little complicated. The situation would be easier if you could come down here. With your magic history you may have a better chance than I.” 

“I’ll be right there.” A million thoughts raced through the former evil queen’s mind. ‘What kind of magic? Was there another threat in Storybrooke? ‘ 

“I’m going to the hospital.”

“I’ll drive.” Snow went for the door, but Regina was too quick. 

“No, stay here with Henry.”

“Regina if you think I’m staying here while Emma’s in critical condition then you are out of your fu-”

“Snow, something has happened to Emma you won’t be able to help, watch Henry.” With that the former evil queen poofed into purple smoke. 

Henry rounded the corner to see purple smoke dissipate, the fire alarm went off. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Emma wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. However, everything smelled intense, the bleach of the floor and the stink of hospital sheets. 

Her wrists were bound and she could hear everything around her. It was weird, Nancy on the phone was talking about a pregnancy test she had taken. Where as Whale was talking to a nurse about an animal attack. 

None of it matter as Emma’s heart started to beat with rapid heat, to the point where she felt it in her ears. The smell of Regina’s perfume, lavender and honeysuckle mixed with something close to a warm fire. It smelled like coming home to Emma. 

Then the brunette came around the corner, and the blondes body began to shake. Her heart stopped, the machine flatlined, yet Emma was still breathing and very much alive.

Regina felt it like a brick wall colliding into her body. A sense of euphoria mashed with falling in love for the first time. It was as if every moment of sadness didn’t matter anymore. The force of the emotion brought her to knees. The sound of her kneecaps hitting the floor rang in Emmas ears. Whale half caught the queen, and Emma let out a howl that sounded like an animal. 

Regina jumped away from the man as if he was the black plague. A glare that would bring Cora pride was spread across the evil queens face. 

Whale let go of her. The whole hospital was staring at the two woman in complete awe. The mayor got up slowly and made her way to Emma’s bed. Taking the plastic curtain and pulling it around the two. 

“Emma.”

“Regina-”

“Where have you been-”

“- what’s happening to me?”

“-you didn’t pick up Henry and I knew something was wrong.”

This seemed to jolt the blonde when she realized,“Is Henry ok!” 

“He’s fine, he’s with Snow.” Regina wanted to reach out and touch the blonde. Yet, remembered her place. The two were only friends, whatever happening to them was a spell. This wasn’t real.

“How long have I been here?” Emma asked pulling her back into the present.

There was a small clearing of a throat behind the curtains, and Regina pulled the plastic back to reveal Whale and a nurse. The rest of the hospital continued to work around them, but wandering eyes surveyed the two. 

“Miss Swan we need to discuss what happened.” He turned to Regina and asked painfully; “Would you mind going to the waiting room Miss Mills?” Whale shifted from foot to foot, obviously not looking forward to this conversation. His bedside manner was lacking.

“Oh, I’ll just wait outside.” Regina wanted to fight this, but realized that she wasn’t Emma’s family. The two woman may share a child, but they weren’t married. Whatever magic had happened was something she would need to go investigate further. 

“No wait, stay.” Emma didn’t want to be alone, and Regina was the closest friend she had. Doctor Frankenstein cleared his throat and pressed on.   
“Alright, It seems as though you’ve been attacked by an animal.”

“What?”

“A very large animal, the medical degree I have here tells me it was a mountain lion. However….” Regina read in between the lines very quickly. 

“Red?” She deadpanned.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on..wait what did Ruby?” The wheels in Emma’s head started to churn. 

“No fucking way.”

“She will need a strict diet.” Whale started taking out a pen and paper. He quickly wrote a prescription for morphine.  
“You should probably watch her, or um..if not you someone” The doctor looked anywhere but Regina. The mayor snatched the paper out of his hands. Emma’s irritation bubbled over and she burst into a yell.

“NO! THIS IS THE REAL WORLD! PEOPLE DON’T JUST GO AROUND BITING EACH OTHER!”

“Sheriff please lower your voice, we have other patients.” The nurse said but Whale looked regretful of the woman’s comment.

“I’m sorry am I not taking this the way you expected,” Emma was fuming.

 

“You will need to learn how to control your emotions.” Whale tried again, knowing it wouldn’t go over well.

“DON’T tell me that.” Regina nodded ignoring Emma’s outburst. 

“Normally I wouldn’t let her go home but...I think you’ll have a better chance than me.” Whale said looking like he wanted to leave immediately.

“Get the paperwork ready.” The two left without another word. Regina was seething, whoever did this would still be in storybrooke. 

“Regina you know a cure right. Wolfsbane or some shit, right? This isn’t forever. I mean I’m not gonna end up like Professor Lupin, right?” Emma struggled against the restraints and Regina instantly unbuckled them. Her finger brushed against the blondes skin and the two felt tingles deep inside. The sheriffs head snapped up in shock.

“Is there a cure?”

“Emma-” She sank at the term of her name, Regina said it so softly that the blonde wanted to let out a cry. 

“What the hell was that thing where you came in? Is that gonna happen everytime I see people?”

“No, Emma” The queen instantly lightened up a little. Giving a sad smile at the hope that she could lie about what was happening to them. Emma at this state was like talking to Henry when he got upset. You needed to bring the situation down calmly. 

“What if I hurt Henry?”

“I would never let that happen.” Regina answered honestly, stiffening back up at the thought of her son in danger. Emma knew that it wasn’t a lie. Regina would rather die than let anything happen to their son. 

“Ok.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Whale had said that she didn’t need stitches. This made Emma weary, the cloth covered her neck and chest was long and blood stained. There was no way that she didn’t need stitches. But Regina seemed to take that as an ok answer and sign the legal forms. Emma was handed some old scrubs that smelled funny. She asked for her skinny jeans but the nurse said they were cut off. Regina and Whale talked at the front desk while Emma changed into the scratchy fabric. The first thing Emma noticed was the dried blood on her knees. Taking the hospital gown away from her warm flesh. There was no pain in her body. But she smelled and tasted blood. Emma knew not to remove the bandages. She’d wait til no one else was around. Quickly putting the scrubs on and making her way to the front. Her heavy duty boots were said to be the only thing that survived. They didn’t even have her wallet.

Regina started out the front door with Emma behind her.

“I don’t have a coat.”

“You won’t need one.”

“It’s December, I think I’m gonna need something.”

“Emma, your new form has enough body heat you won’t need any coat ever again.” The sheriff looked weary but started out the double doors. The brunette was right, the snow didn’t affect Emma. In fact it kinda felt good on her hot skin. 

“What else is new?” Emma asked walking next to the queen.

“Well, there’s your appetite, strength, sight, smell, hearing, endurance, and….”

“And?”

“Your libito will increase quite a bit.” This made both woman grow silent for a minute. Regina led them past the parking lot.

“Did you park far?” 

“I used magic to get here.” 

“You poofed for me?”

“ I used magic, yes, there wasn't any time. I didn't know what state you were in and Henry would be…” Emma’s lie detector went off. Regina grew silent as the farce died in her throat.

“So we are walking back?”

“I think it would be best, before we talk to Henry. That we have a conversation” Emma twitched when Regina said ‘we.’

“Ok, shoot.” The brunette looked forward as she continued. The two set an even pace but they didn’t make eye contact.

“I believe someone did this to you.”

“So they might still be in town?”

“Yes.” The blonde heard Regina’s heart strain as she spoke. It wasn’t a normal thing that she could hear her friend’s heart but Emma decided not to think about it. Or that she was covered in blood. Whatever did this to her, it wasn’t anything she could explain in rational thought. 

“Will they come for me?” 

“Miss Swan I do not know where you got the idea that I have a Master Degree in Werewolf Lore...”

“There’re from your world didn’t you have werewolf friends?”

Both women grew silent after the word “friend.” Emma knew that Regina’s only friend stood in front of her with a werewolf bite and a bad attitude. 

“In the days of the war between kingdoms we used magic to fight. People imprisoned creatures or paid off halflings. It's not unlike our world to have half man half beast. But some palaces banned them or enslaved them.”

Emma had a million questions but instead of interrupting, chewed on her lip. Snowflakes fell onto both women and Regina shivered even under her peacoat.

“There is no cure.”

Emma felt herself grow heavy, that her life just took a turn for the worst. 

They continued to walk into the night until they arrived at mifflin street. 

“What are we going to tell Henry?” Emma asked as Regina was about to get out her keys.

“The truth.” Before the older woman could open the door Henry unlocked it and was standing in front of them.

“Where's Snow?” Regina asked as her son appeared to be alone.

“She's in the kitchen.” Henry nodded his head to the left. 

“You're not supposed to open the door alone kid.” Emma really didn't want to have to talk about safety right now.

“You're not supposed to Poof away and not call!” Henry answered glaring at his older mother. “What happened!?” The boys eyes were big at the sight of Emma's bandages.

“Henry let us in, your mom is freezing.” Regina rolled her eyes at her, of course she’d say that.   
“Always so charming.”   
“Why aren't you wearing a coat?” Henry had chocolate in the corner of his mouth and only one sock on his foot. He looked like he was coming down from a serious sugar high. Regina decided to go see what ‘dinner’ was left. Pushing past her son and opening the hall closet taking off her wet coat.

 

“Emma! You’re ok!” Snow had flour on her apron and chocolate on her cheek. But besides that didn’t look out of place in the home. This aggravated both women in a way neither wanted to think about.

“Hi Snow.” Emma felt the mood change immediately with Regina. 

“What did the doctor say? I called Regina but she didn’t pick up. Did Whale let you leave?” Snow started to wipe off the excess food from her hands on a kitchen towel that was held over her shoulder.

“Was it Rumplestiltskin? Do you need something to eat?” Questions were berated between the two woman with a worried Snow looking over her daughter and noticed for the first time the bandages.  
“Let me change those. They have dried blood on them.”

“Snow, please stop. I’m fine I just need some rest.”

“Oh then let’s go home.” Regina felt a tug in her heart. But didn’t know if that was from the magic Emma and her had connecting. Or perhaps her own disappointment at the loss of the blonde so soon.

“No!” Emma said quickly and realized how harsh her yell had been.

 

‘What Miss Swan meant to say is…..In order for me to make a potion I will need her light magic.” Regina knew it was a bad lie, but she also knew Snow was dumb enough to buy it. 

“Well, why don’t you and Henry come to our house?”

“Snow, there isn’t enough room for them in the apartment. What am I gonna sleep on the floor?” Mary Margaret sank a little at her daughter’s sarcasm. 

“Well-”

“Snow I’ll call you tomorrow and you can come check up on her.” This was Regina’s last straw at being comforting and patient. The temptation to tell snow white to get the hell out of her house was growing. 

“Alright, well text me and let me know how everything is going. I’ll come over in the morning and-” Regina ushered her out of the house and closed the door. Henry giggled a little. 

“Well that was entertaining” The three heads snapped to the staircase where Maleficent stood with her hands on her hips. 

“My god what a smell.” Henry sniffed his shirt at the older womans remark. Regina had made him shower last night. Surely he didn’t need another one. 

“It’s not you Henry.” Regina said and glared at her old friend. 

“No, it’s not the boy. It’s an unbonded alpha.” The sorcerer licked her lips and gazed up and down Emma like she wanted to have her for dinner. 

“Maleficent shut it.” Regina gilded forward and in front of the new wolf. 

“Hey you called me here, remember?” 

“I appreciate your appearance, but Emma is back and I don’t need your help anymore. So If you wouldn’t mind.” Regina was once again shuffling a women out the door. She really didn’t need Emma to learn about the mating dance tonight. 

“Wow, she’s brought out a little omega hasn’t she, who knew?” Regina tried not to bring out a fire ball. 

“Maleficent.”

“Enough said, I’ll see myself out. Emma, if you want a little mating practice you know where to find me.” With that the blonde erupted into red smoke. 

 

“What the fu-”

“Henry go to your room.”


End file.
